The present invention relates to an audio visual system, wherein a video signal applicable to a home use television set is developed through the use of data signals derived from an audio signal recorder such as an audio cassette tape, audio open-reel tape or audio record player.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to an electronic learning aid mainly comprising the aforementioned audio visual system.
An electronically controlled audio visual system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,838 entitled, "INSTRUCTION CONTROLLED AUDIO VISUAL SYSTEM", issued on Jan. 12, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The present invention is an improvement in the audio visual system described in this patent. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an audio visual system functioning as an electronic learning aid.
Another object of the present invention is to effectively combine an audio visual system, a tape recorder system which capable of searching a desired program recorded on a magnetic tape, and a keyboard for introducing answers to problems displayed on the audio visual system.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, audio sound information and pattern display information of problems are recorded on an audio stereo cassette tape. When a student introduces his answer to the generated problems through the use of a keyboard panel, the audio stereo cassette tape is driven to locate a suitable commentary recorded on the audio stereo cassette tape. Of course, a number of various commentaries are recorded on the audio stereo cassette tape. The cassette tape player is capable of searching ahead of a desired program recorded on the audio stereo cassette tape, and the audio visual system develops a commentary selection signal in response to the answer introduced by the student. In this way, a suitable commentary is displayed and announced in response to the answer introduced through the keyboard panel.